The present invention relates to a cordless telephone apparatus and a control method of the same.
In recent years, various portable music players which have a function to play music have become common. A dedicated external speaker can be connected to the portable music player to listen to music, which is stored in the portable music player, more loudly. The portable music player can be a mobile phone (e.g. a smartphone and a cellular phone) that include a function of music player as well as a dedicated music player.
JP-A-2007-336511 describes a conventional technique of portable music player, which is that a mobile music player is wirelessly connected to a dedicated external speaker via wireless receiving pack.
Also, telephone apparatuses which are capable of connecting to a fixed line are often installed at typical homes and offices. JP-A-2000-253448 and JP-A-2006-025020 show conventional technologies regarding cordless telephone apparatuses.
However, the cordless telephone apparatus of JP-A-2000-253448 and JP-A-2006-025020 is not used as the external speaker of JP-A-2007-336511. Therefore, the dedicated external speaker is necessary other than the cordless telephone apparatus.